


being used to trouble, I anticipate it

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: zvezda moya [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Listen: All The Feels, Maria Hill Feels, Natasha Feels, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “We are neither of us practiced at this,” she said with quiet irony. “Honesty, emotions. All this messiness."Maria and Natasha learning to breath, to love, to be honest.





	being used to trouble, I anticipate it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagesiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesiren/gifts).



“Maria. _Zvezda moya._ I’m not leaving you.” Natasha’s voice penetrated the fog in Maria’s head.

She inhaled shakily. “You’re not.” A question delivered as a flat statement.

“ _Zvyozdochka_ , no,” Natasha said, reaching to gently cup back of her head. “No, I will not leave you.”

Maria leaned forward enough to touch her forehead to Natasha’s. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I saw your suitcase, and after last night, I was...”

Natasha shushed her gently. “We are neither of us practiced at this,” she said with quiet irony. “Honesty, emotions. All this messiness. We are both learning, _zvyozdochka_.”

Maria focused on breathing once more, letting the press of their foreheads ground her. Natasha matched her, and as they shared the air from their lungs Maria felt herself calm down.

“I’m sorry,” she said again. Natasha gave a minute shake of her head.

“I know why you thought this way, and I should also apologize. And this is not a skill I think either of us have learned, to show our hands.”

Maria coughed a laugh. “No, that’s the problem with dating spies, I guess.” she said. “You both know all the tricks.”

“No tricks, not here,” Natasha said, and it felt like a promise. Like a truth. “Not between us. We will use our words, like the children do.”

“Didn’t you say that love is for children?” Maria looked into Natasha’s eyes.

“Yes,” Natasha said musingly. “And perhaps it is. Maybe it is only children who know how to be honest. So let us love like children, and be honest like children.”

“Okay,” Maria said. “Okay.” She tried a smile.

“I love you, _zvezda moya_ , my star,” Natasha said. “I will not leave you, not like that, without warning.”

“I love you too.”

And for now, they would make that be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the prompt for "Blackhill, suitcase" has been fulfilled. 
> 
> _zvezda moya_ : my star, _zvyozdochka_ : little star
> 
> Title from the song "Another Suitcase In Another Hall" from _Evita_.
> 
> I wanted to write Natasha in the role of comfortgiver, so here, have this. I've made myself emotional and need a moment.
> 
> Send me more prompts, let's suffer together @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
